Alexandra's First Christmas
by gaben
Summary: It's been a long time since the Cartwright men have had a child to deliver Christmas to. Alexandra's first Christmas was a loveable and exhausting affair. Just a one shot, prelude to the Alex's series.


**Alexandra's First Christmas**.

Summary : It's been a long time since the Cartwright men have had a child to deliver Christmas to. Alexandra's first Christmas was a loveable and exhausting affair.

A personal Christmas story remastered for the Alexandra universe. Thanks to thewizardandthedragon for all the story exchanges and getting me to remember part of this tale from my own childhood.

Excuse the errors, this has not been betaed. I was just writing a little something while waiting for Santa.

A Christmas with Alex.

The four Cartwright men sat amongst the many Townsfolk as they chatted and waited for the children's annual Nativity play on Christmas Eve. The four had been to play several times, but it had been a long time, since they had actually come to see one of their own perform.

Adam crossed his arms trying not to look nervous, why he was nervous, he really couldn't understand. After all it was just a kid's play, and things always went innocently wrong, which added to the entertainment and the very jovial atmosphere Christmas bought with it. This year though, Alexandra was with them; his daughter. She had only been with them for three months, but had bought with her an energy and zest that was a joy, albeit at times chaotic.

Ben sat there beaming. He had missed having a child in the pageant and had longed for the day he could sit among the gloating and proud grandparents. And so here he was.

Joe was at least glad he was not in the play. For him it had not been long enough since he had left the school, convincing his father at the ripe old age of 16 that his calling lay in the life of a rancher. His last years at school, neither he nor Mitch were interested in being a part of the younger kid's yearly performance, so had pretty much steered clear of it. This year however, Alex was going to be in it and he was looking forward to it, she was a cute as a button and full of life. He loved being an uncle, though he often felt more like an older brother. None the less, it was nice not to be the youngest Cartwright anymore. Plus Alex was a nice little draw card when it came to flirting with the natural beauties of the town. Pretty older siblings were in abundance at these things, so there was always something even better to watch.

It wouldn't have matter if there was a Cartwright in the play or not, Hoss would have been there. He loved this time of the year. He along with Clem Kaddlehopper, a family man with a brood of ten, had always organised Santa's visit at the end of the twilight performance. Hoss was typecast as the Jolly Saint Nic himself while Clem, played his elf.

Clem also fancied himself as a bit of an inventor. He was considered a crack pot by most of the town's people, yet an endearing one. And although most of his inventions didn't work perfectly, they sure gave food for though. Even Adam had been impressed with his ideas for an indoor water closet and had perused over some of Clem's drawings and experiments with interest.

Every year Clem would come-up with a float of some kind to transport Santa to the church grounds. Once the play was over Hoss would hightail it out of there to Clem's House and change into the Santa outfit. He and Clem would then within a couple of minutes usually make their grand entrance. Whether Clem's inventions worked or not was irrelevant, as the children were awed by the colour and the sounds his impressive float created.

It was getting onto 5.30 and the winter sun had just set over the tiny church House. Reverend Johnston happily passed around the candles along to those standing in the isle to have them light the lamps. Once there was a little light, Miss Jones cued Mrs Wilburns, who promptly started a melancholy tune, for the narrator to start the nearly 2000 year old tale.

A small figure dressed in a white gown and wings attached made their way to the pulpit, climbed the box, turned up the lamp and coughed for attention.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our Nativity Play. I am your narrator for this evening," announced Alexandra.

Adam smiled; it had been a week full of auditions and rehearsals for the play. Alex had tried for several parts, including Mary and the arch angle Gabriel. Miss Jones had suggested the narrator, which had at first sounded a little boring to Alex. It seemed all the little girls wanted to play Mary. Miss Jones had spent many a year warding off enthusiastic parents wanting their daughters for the lead. She finally decided that Mary would be always played by the oldest girl of the class. This year Lydia Ann beat most of the other contenders by only a year. Alex then had decided that the arch angle was the next principal that really could catch the limelight and had tried to convince Miss Jones that as such Alex was quite capable of choreographing a very vibrate dance routine for all the kids in the angle chorus. However, Abigail, felt the style and routine that Alexandra had designed was a little too… too active. Oh she had really appreciated Alex's creativity and enthusiasm, but the school teacher was just a tad scared of what the parents and old Mrs. Wilburns would have to say about a chorus of angles, high kicking it to 'The saviour is born," step kick left, "hooray, hooray," step kick right, "hallelujah," step jump together, turn and bat ya wings, "The saviour is born" then repeat with chorus. However, Alex was the perfect candidate as the narrator, not because she was articulate and a good reader like her father, but because she was loud. Alex was animated and could project well. The story was already written and as long as Alex kept to the script and the stage directions, Miss Jones was certain her eagerness was… contained.

Adam wasn't so sure, though his little girl had started off well, at least she hadn't dropped any of her G's and as long as there was no adlibbing, which Alex perceived as her right, everything would be fine.

"In tonight's performance," continued Alexandra "Mary the mother of Jesus, to be, will be played by Lydia Ann Smyth Jones, cause she's the oldest and fattest. Joseph will be played by Frank Mc Bride, cause he was the only one willing ta hold Lydia Ann's hand . The arch angel Gabriel will be played by William Fitzgerald, cause he's been trying ta be real good and the baby Jesus will be played by Emily Wall, cause she's the newest baby we got small enough ta fit in the cradle my dad made for this play."

There were a few giggles heard around the church hall, but they soon ceased as soon as Alexandra, voice boomed like an evangelist. "According to the Gospel of Luke, Mary is visited by the angel Gabriel and told a big secret."

A lamp suddenly illuminated the left of the sage, showing Willy in his night shirt and wings facing a Lydia Ann, dressed in the traditional blue robe of Mary and announced her condition. "Mary you have been chosen by God to have a baby. He will be the saviour the world has long awaited for and you will call him Jesus."

"But how can this be?" asked Mary.

"The Holy Spirit will put him there. Nothing is impossible for God." Willy smiled; proud that he had delivered his lines correctly.

Alex took her cue. "Mary was a bit surprised at first, probably a bit scared, anyone woulda been. But, Mary thought that sounded alright and she didn't mind Jesus for a name either. It was a lot better than Iggybotto..."

Adam coughed loudly into his hand and Lydia Ann glared at Alex, before continuing the scripted dialogue. "Here am I, the servant of the Lord; let it be with me according to your word, Oh God."

The light faded on Lydia Ann, and the audience attention was once again directed at Alex, as she continued to narrate the events, while the stage behind her was set for the final scene. "When Mary was about to give birth, she and Joseph travel from Nazareth to Joseph's ancestral home in Bethlehem to register in the census of Quir…ini…us. That's where they gotta count everyone. The people in charge figured that it was more sensible ta have the people come ta them instead of getting their soldiers ta go and count everybody fer miles around. It was much easier ta do a head count in the one spot, ifin they were standing still. Of course a lot people died on their way ta be counted and a lot of people was born, so I guess it evened out in the end. When Mary and Joseph got to Bethlehem, they were very tired, but because there were a lot of people to be counted there was no room ta sleep, even top ta toe. So they go to an inn, where the inn keeper offers them a clean bed of straw in his stable."

A young Boy mimed the scene at the inn, then escorted the expecting couple to the set behind Alexandra. Next Willy arrived again, this time followed by a group of small shepherds, dressed in their night robes with kitchen towels tied on their heads.

"An angel of the Lord visited some shepherds in a nearby paddock."

"I bring you good news of great joy," said Willy, "to you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, who is the Messiah, the Lord. You will find a child wrapped in bands of cloth and lying in a manger."

"Glory to God in the highest heaven, and on earth peace among those whom he favors," chorused the shepherds and then followed Willy holding a star b to the stable and stood behind Mary and Joseph and now baby Emily wrapped in a blanket in the cradle. Emily was sucking away on her fingers as her older brother dressed as a cow, sat on his haunches, rocking the cradle.

"All around the world, they could see the bright new star in the sky. They heard the angels sing, as well as all the shepherds and the other peoples who had come to be counted and could get a place ta sleep, 'The saviour is born," cried Alexandra.

The Chorus followed, "The Saviour is Born."

"Besides all them a whole lot of people came ta visit the baby Jesus. Along with three kings, who bought gifts."

All the children started to sing softly:

"We three kings of Orient are  
>Bearing gifts we traverse afar<br>Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
>Following yonder star…."<p>

As they continued to sing, Alexandra announced their arrival."The first king…Pssst that's you, Jing Lee," called Alexandra, "bought Frankincense, not the book by Mary Shelley, but an oily perfume, used ta make lamps burn for a long time and make ya house smell nice."

"The second king," Jing Lee waved Carlo Mendez forward, "bought Myrrh, which was incense and perfume, which was probably what they all needed once everybody was in the stables tagether with the animals and all."

Carlo and Jing laid their gifts at the foot of the cradle, then continued on to join the rest of the cast.

"And the third King, Charles Little Feather bought Gold, real gold that was like money. But, it didn't make him real rich like it does now, cause everybody thought it was real special, too special ta just give ta anybody. Gold was like the gold of God and Jesus was God's gold and his special gift ta everybody."

Alex waited again as Charles laid his gift down and joined the others. "The little baby Jesus probably got more presents, but Mary and Joseph were travlin' by Donkey and they weren't no room in their saddlebags. What gift would have you bought ta him? I woulda done him a drawing of his momma and meybe got him some britches," smiled Alex.

Miss Jones prompted Alex with an "Ahem" and signalled her to move on.

Then for the first time in a very long time all peoples were one peoples. And they sung. They probably done sung in different languages, but tonight we are going ta sing "Silent Night" in English thanks to our own…Ahh"

" Bishop Freeman," whispered Miss Jones from the wings. She then nodded to Mrs Wilburn who started pumping away on the churches organ.

Adam breathed a sigh of relief as the children started to sing. Alex had done a perfect job, and even though she had adlibbed here and there it was fitting and harmless. He was impressed with Miss Jones choice of Kings as well as her selection of hymns, relatively new and in English, they created a contemporary and beautiful atmosphere.

Adam bowed his head, listening to the words and soft melody of Bishop Freeman's version of Silent Night. He gave thanks for his new journey and prayed silently that he could be a good father and provide all the things that Katherine hoped for her child, their child.

The sound of a strong and pure voice had him look up to find the child in the crowd to whom it belonged. It was not quite a soprano, it had what he liked to call a bit of depth to it, yet it managed the high notes of Silent Night with clarity and warmth. After passing the faces of the few boys even willing to open their mouths, he came across the gleaming eye of Alexandra Cartwright singing those notes he searched for with the heart of a child.

The song was moving at the best of times, whether in German or English, but to have one's own child sing it so sincerely, whether in tune or not, though it was a bonus, was emotional and it wasn't until he looked around and caught the proud tear of his father , did he feel his own trickle down his cheek. It was quickly wiped away as he turned back, to watch the last of the lyrics pass Alex's lips and then transform into the widest smile he could never have imagined.

oOo

The sound of carnival music broke everyone from their chatter in the church hall.

"Santa is here," sang Miss Jones, though she needn't had bothered. The children bolted for the doors followed by the adults.

The night was unusually still for this time of year and the children marvelled at the site of the contraption coming over the rise. A large red basket with the head of a reindeer on its font, skimmed some 4 feet off the ground. A very colorful balloon, lit up by the fire underneath it and also produced enough hot air to keep the balloon in the air, was securely tied to its sides. The most fascinating were the huge wings attached to either side of balloon. They moved up and down to the rhythm of the music, controlled with strings and pulleys by a laughing elf.

Santa stood at the front, making the basket lean a little, but the image remained impressive as the big man shouted, "Merry Christmas."

The children stopped short of the basket, jumping on the balls of their feet, while the Adults applauded Clem's latest invention and delivery method of Santa.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," bellowed Hoss, then whispered, "_Clem, how do I get out of this?"_

"Hold on, Hoss. I mean Santa." Clem jumped from the basket holding a large rope that he quickly secured to a tree, "Careful children,"he cried, "don't scare the reindeer."

Hoss started to throw candy from his sack and the children went scurrying while Clem returned and pulled out the small step from the basket. Hoss made his way clear of its sides by the time the children returned, many of them already with a face full of sweets.

Santa picked up a small child crying in all the ruckus and walked with him on his hip to the chair Miss Jones had bought to the church steps. He sat the little boy on his knee, and pulled out a huge round lollypop and handed it to the child.

"Ohhhh," the wide eye child stopped crying immediately.

"Alright, you youngin's. Those of ya that have been good, line up here and Santa will have somethink for yer."

All the children took off, except Josh and Alex.

Adam walked over to Alex as she moved her toe around in the dirt before daring a glimpse at Josh.

"I thought you and Josh made up, Alex," said Adam bending down to meet his daughters downcast eyes.

"We did, Dad, but… well I don't reckon I've been that good and I did give Josh a pretty good shiner."

"You did, but you've sorted it all out, off you go, get Josh on your way."

"Really, do ya think Santa will overlook it?"

"Oh, I think so, especially if you and Josh go up together."

"Thanks Dad," Alex threw herself in to his arms, then took off. She grabbed Josh's hand without any explanation and headed for the queue of excited children.

Hoss was pretty busy. Each child arrived on his lap and told the big man of their wish for Christmas. Each child then received a book, thanks to Miss Jones and the education board's generosity. She had enjoyed picking out a book for each of her students, particularly when Adam had offered his advice and they had spent the afternoon together making the list.

Alex was the last to arrive in front of Santa's huge knees. He picked the nine year up and placed her comfortably on his lap.

"Well little girl, and what's your name?"

Alex looked at the man, the costume was good, but there was something about the man that reminded her of someone. "Alexandra Williameena Cartwright, I ain't been here too long Santa, I used ta live in Utah with my momma. Is that your real beard?"

"Yes, honey it is, yer can check it out if you want to, careful not to hurt ole Santa though."

Alex pulled on it.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Santa.

Hoss laughed, I was trickin' ya.'

Alex joined in with a giggle.

"Now Alexandra, what would you like for Christmas.?"

"Ya supposed ta ask me ifin I've been good, first."

"Oh, right of course. But I know you have been good, extra good is what I hear."

"Really, even after I punched Josh in the nose. And, what about the time I done tried ta taking off on my Daddy's horse? Course I jist wanta get back ta momma. I done snuck a few of Hop Sings cookies one day, but then I seen uncle Hoss do it so I figured it musta been a game ole Hop Sing played with Uncle Hoss."

Hoss Coughed, "Well yes, I know all about that Hoss. He's a good boy but stealing Hop Sings cookies is not nice, so you tell him fer me that he needs ta smarten up a tad."

"I will, Santa, but don't be too hard on him. He done help me when I first come here. I was a little scared of my Daddy, and he made me feel real safe. He give me his prize possession , his lucky rabbit Little George. That's real special ain't it. I'd like ta say he's my very favourite Uncle, but he's not."

"His not?" asked Santa, a little sad.

"No, cause I have three Uncles and they are all different and I love them very, very, much. I don't reckon I could love one any more than the other. Uncle Hop Sing, Uncle Joe, and Uncle Hoss. Uncle Joe's a bit naughty I'm sure you done heard plenty about him over the years."

"Oh I have, but old Santa don't hold grudges."

"That's good I'll tell him that."

"So, what about yer other family members?"

"Oh there's Dad, he can be a bit bossy, but dad's a jist like that, though I never had one afore now. But he's real strong. And he loves me, and he gonna try and get my momma soon. He likes ta read a lot and use big words which is kinda confusin sometimes but interestin jist the same. All the ladies reckon his real good looking an all. Miss Jones is always askin' after him, I reckon she's real sweet on him. I betcha that's her Christmas wish, Santa, ta go courtin with my dad, but I don't think its dad's Christmas wish. Then there's Grandpa, he's got real white hair jist like you. And he's real kind. He knowed my momma afore I was born, and he helped grandma Williameena. He didn't know about me otherwise he said he woulda come and got me. He's old but real strong. He's got a really loud voice, louder than you, but he's really just a big cuddly. He done told me when I first come that he was so happy ta finally have a grandchild and special one like me. I wish I knowed what he wanted for Christmas so I could get you ta get it for him."

Hoss held his emotions in check as best he could. He moved a stray curl from Alexandra's forehead and placed a kiss on his nieces head. "Well," he paused, "let's jist concentrate on you. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, Santa, I don't really want any toys. I would love my momma ta get well and get ta come home, but I knowed that's a real big ask. Dad's doing his best, but ifin ya could help jist a little it would be real good. I'm afeared I'm going ta forget her ifin I don't see her soon. I ain't allowed ta go and visit her yet. And ifin ya could, I would jist like everybody ta get what they want, this year, my family an all. They work real hard, and I was a surprise, but now I have a family that I never had so I reckon I sorta got my Christmas wish already."

"You do, you do. Jist the same little gal, I'm sure Santa will have something ta bring you."

"Thanks Santa, meybe you could bring me a… na, I let ya surprise me. Now be careful tonight when ya come down the chimney. We have a great big fireplace so there's plenty of room, but watch out for the flames; maybe ya should come through the door."

"Why thank you, Alexandra, I may jist do that. Now there is a little gift here just for you see it's got yer name on it."

Hoss handed her a wrapped parcel. She opened it up and found a beautiful picture book all about magic tricks. "Thank you, Santa. It's perfect."

Alex gave Santa a hug, and ran back to her father, look dad, I gotta book.

"Hey, that's great. Come on time to get home, it's starting to get cold, and you need to get to bed, otherwise Santa won't come," teased Adam.

"Yeah he will, dad, but I told him he outta be careful of the fire."

"Good idea."

Ben had said his goodnights and gatherered up his family, all except Hoss, who with Clem made a grand exit, in the balloon, waving and laughing as the floated off into the light of the moon.

Ben frowned, as he took the reigns and waited for Adam to sit beside him. "Don't worry, Pa, whispered Adam, "he'll get home eventually."

Santa's going ta deliver all his presents now Grandpa, we better get a wriggle on.

They all belly laughed and headed off Home.

oOo

It was indeed a clear night and Adam sat in the rocking chair on the porch and sat back looking up at the sky, while he sipped on a glass of brandy. Alexandra had been fast asleep by the time they had gotten home. Adam had carried her upstairs put her in a night shirt and tucked her in. After sharing a night cap with his father, he sat down at the desk and drew for a while. Happy with the results, he came out to the porch to sit and wait for Hoss.

"Do ya reckon it will snow tomorrow, dad?" came the question from a sleepy Alexandra as she padded her way to her father's lap, climbed up and snuggled in.

"Hey, you were sound asleep," noted Adam

"I was, wasn't I, Dad," she sniggered.

"You little possum, you were pretending," he teased and started to tickle her.

"It was nice Dad, getting carried up all snug and warm. I was awfully tired."

"Well, why aren't you asleep now?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Santa."

"Well, you can't wait up for him; he won't come unless you're asleep."

"How do ya know that? I seen him at the church and I wasn't asleep."

"Well that was different; to get presents from him you have to be asleep. Now I never got to tell you how proud I was of you tonight. You read the play beautifully. And you sing… well I didn't know you could sing."

"Was I good, really Daddy?"

"Yep really, I've never felt so proud in all my life, watching you up there."

"Momma says I've got a voice la bit like you and a bit like Grandma."

"It's a very nice singing voice, Alexandra."

"Thanks dad. Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alexandra, very much."

"Why?"

"A thousand billion reasons, he said kissing the top of her head, as many reasons as the stars in the sky."

Alex dropped her head back and looked up, "Name one reason."

"Because, you are my little girl forever and you are a scallywag; trying to keep yourself a wake to see if you can get a glimpse of Santa."

Alexandra laughed. "Yep, but that's two reasons."

"Come on, my baby girl, I'll not have you cantankerous tomorrow, not your first Christmas with me."

Adam jumped up, and threw her over his shoulder as he walked into the big room. As he passed the settee, he noticed a pillow and blanket conveniently placed in the big red chair next to the fire.

"Alexandra, is that your pillow and blanket?" he asked tapping the small backside perched over his shoulder.

Alex craned her neck to look back at her father. "Yeah dad, I thought I would sleep down here tonight."

"Alex, you cannot catch Father Christmas."

"I'm not trying ta catch him dad, He's not like a leprechaun. I jist wanna warn him about the fire an all, he could get burnt."

"He's not going to get burnt; he's been coming down chimneys for centuries all over the world."

"I knowed I warned him, but I reckon he won't remember, ifin he's very old. How can he remember everything that everyone asked for and tells him?"

"Because, he is Santa." Adam put the child on her feet and pointed to the big red chair. "Now go get your blanket."

"But dad, ifin I jist stay here," explained Alex, "look I got a bucket of water all ready, jist in case. It'd be real bad ifin Santa didn't get ta deliver all the presents. It would be our fault. Maybe we should put out the fire."

"We can't put out the fire, it will keep the house warm overnight, and it's just smouldering enough, so that when we put another log on the fire in the morning it will quickly warm up the room."

"Well, we can leave the bucket then?"

"Yes we can leave the bucket."

"Okay dad, better get some cookies and milk to leave out too."

"Oh, Okay, yes I forgot about that."

"Oh…And some carrots for the reindeer, they like carrots don't they dad?"

"I'm not sure, Alex."

"Meybe we should get them some oats from the barn, like we feed the horses with, they do a job like horses they probably need lots more than jist carrots, I'll go get them." Alex shot for the front door.

"Oh No," Adam ran and scooped her up. "No Oates; carrots will do. I will put them out later, but you young lady are going ta bed, now, and you are staying there until morning."

Adam started to walk up the stairs, carrying Alexandra by the waist like a sack of grain.

"But, why do I hafta stay in bed until morning, ifin he comes as soon as I'm asleep or even in the middle of the night, I should be able ta get up at the end of the night, before sun up cause he's already been. Ifin he's been, I can come and get you then."

Adam made it all the way to her room and dropped her on her bed. "In!" he ordered, "and no getting out of bed until sun up. You can come and get me and I will go down with you and stoke the fire."

"I can stoke the fire, dad."

"No. I will stoke the fire, Alexandra."

"Hmm might be a good Idea Dad, jist in case Santa, you know… I wouldn't like ta see that. The kids at school will never talk ta me again ifin it was a Cartwright responsible for the demise of Santa. You wouldn't like that dad would ya? Of corse I suppose ya could hide the body, like they did in this play once I saw. This guy accidently killed somebody, he hid the body and took over his dentures pretending ta be him. Hey dad, you might hafta become Santa. That be a big job, but Uncle Hoss would help, wouldn't he, he'd hafta cause the suit would be too big for you, Dad. Na that wouldn't be any good, not for Santa and not for me; I'd miss you too much."

Adam shook his head, "What sort of plays did your mother allow you to see."

"Hardly any. But I sneaked backstage a couple of times."

"Hmmm," frowned Adam.

Alex smiled and snuggled down under her blankets. "Opps! It's Okay though, Daddy, because it was the year afore last, and them naughty ways of mine are far behind me now. Besides Santa always wipes the slate clean don't he?"

"Well, we will know in the morning won't we?" smirked Adam

"Okay, Dad. I'll come get you as soon as I waked up."

"Not before the sun, Alexandra, now off to sleep." Adam kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

Alex sat up, "Dad, don't forget the cookies."

"I won't."

"And the milk."

"Right, milk; got it."

"Oh, and the carrots, Dad, them reindeer…"

"Alexandra!"

Alex lay down fast and pulled the blankets over her head. "Night, daddy. Merry Christmas," she mumbled.

No sooner had Adam made it to the Kitchen when a loud crash and the clanging of pots and pans could be heard. He raised the lamp wick on the side of the archway, revealing the wet and tangled mess of Hoss, still dressed in his Santa suit, laying on the floor.

"Hoss?"

"Oh, hey there, Adam."

"What in the blue blazes ware you doing? You are going to wake Alexandra up!"

"Dad! What was that?" yelled Alexandra from the stairs.

Adam dashed back into the big room, "Nothing, Uncle Hoss and I are just getting cookies, go back to bed."

Alexandra started to descend the stairs, "Let me see him, I wanna…"

"Alexandra Cartwright, turn around right now or else!"

Alex took another little step forward, "Is he alright dad? You know ifin Uncle Hoss is fallin around in the dark, in a house that he knows, what hope has a hundred year old fat man got?""Take one more step little lady," he warned.

Alex pointed her toe and…

"Right!" Adam slapped his hands together and took off after her.

Alexandra turned and ran. "I'm going dad, I'm going."

Once he heard her slam her door and jump into bed, Adam turned and went back into the kitchen. "Well done little brother, it's taken me an hour to get her back to bed. Where have you been?"

"Oh Adam, ya wouldn't believe that Clem. He decided ta take a detour past the lake. We got too close ta the edge of the water and the balloon started coming down. Clem told me ta get out, you know to lessen the load… he he he…"

"Have you been drinking Hoss?"

"No, well I don't know what Mable puts in her eggnog, but it done warmed me up. You gonna listen ta the rest of my story?"

"Fine, yes, as long as you don't wake up Alexandra."

"Anyways so I gets out, and sure enough the balloon starts rising again, but the wind done started taking it out onto the lake. Well I grabbed the rope and started to pull it back in. Well next thing, I'm in the lake and Clem fired up the balloon enough ta pull me out. We had a hard time getting back ta shore on account I was now wet and pulling the balloon off balance, but Clem done steered us enough ta get there. Took us near on two hours. Then we gets back to his place, and Mable starts fussin. I couldn't find my clothes; I reckon the kids hid them on me. Anyway, Mable starts chasin Clem with her wooden kitchen spoon, yellin, about it woulda been a fine thing had he done drowned us both an all. Clem starts trying ta calm her down, which she did real fast when she saw me shivering somethin fierce. So she gets a few eggnogs inta me ta warm me up. Then I remember I gotta get home with Alex's present."

"Did you get Alex's present?"

"Sure did brother it's in the barn. I come in here, jist in case Alex seen me in this outfit."

"And ta get something to eat."

"Sure, I'm starving. I ain't had nothin since supper,ceptin the eggnogs."

"Okay, you better dry off by the fire. I'll put these cookies out and get your night shirt. Wait downstairs. Keep your eyes open for Alex, she's got up twice already."

Adam took the plate into the big room and placed it in the middle of the coffee table, with a glass of Milk "Damn the carrots. Hoss grab a couple of carrots will you?"

"Oh, these for Santa and the reindeers?" asked Hoss as he walked into the big room and placed a bunch of baby carrots next to the plate of cookies.

" Yep."

While Adam tiptoed up the stairs to grab Hoss his night shirt, Hoss stood warming his derriere by the fire. The fire had burnt down low, so Hoss decided to put another small log on to get enough warmth to dry off his damp suit. He stoked it well and the flames came back to life. Again he turned to rub the seat of his britches. He spotted the Cookies sitting on the table. _Hmmm , Santa needs a little smack ta keep him going. Make it look real for the little gal._ He leant over and grabbed two, he bit into one and returned to the plate, then popped the second one whole into his mouth.

It felt good to finally get something solid into his belly and the fire was warming up nicely. It wasn't until Adam returned, and yelled, "Hoss, you're on fire!"

"Dang it!" Hoss jumped and started patting his smouldering backside.

Adam ran towards him, then got behind him and pushed him at full speed out the big door and into the horse trough at the end of the porch. Hoss submerged his backside and with a muffled sizzle he suit was extinguished.

"Thank yer, Adam," sighed a relieved Hoss.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about the irony of the evenings events, then started to laugh. He slapped his hand over his mouth immediately. Trying to suppress the bubbling sounds only made him laugh harder and to the point of tears.

Hoss couldn't help himself and soon joined in.

Adam pulled him out of the trough and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They both doubled up again, their bellies aching…

"Shhhh, shhh," coaxed Adam between chuckles and tears.

"I know we'll wake, Alexandra."

"Or Pa" laughed Adam!

"You've already woken him!" growled Ben, as he met the boys at the edge of the porch. He looked them both up and down and shook his head. "I don't want to know."

Merry Christmas Pa, they chorused.

oOo

Adams left pupil suddenly dilated as it was pried open by two small fingers.

"You awake , dad, its morning."

"Arggg," he groaned.

"Is that a yes, or a not yet, groan dad?" asked Alex as she peered into his wondering eyeball.

"It's a yes Alexandra, but just let my eyelids go for a minute will you?"

"Sure dad. Merry Christmas," She sang, then jumped on the bed.

"Oofff. Okay Alex I'm awake. I suppose you want to go downstairs?"

"You supposed right, Dad. Come on."

"Okay you go get your slippers, I'll get dressed."

"Right way, dad." Alex took off and had returned in minutes just as her father was buttoning his shirt. "Come on dad, everybody's already down there." Alex grabbed her father's hand and pulled him towards the sairs.

"Merry Christmas Alexandra, Adam," chorused the family waiting around the fire.

Hop Sing came in from the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate and warm biscuits. "You start off with these. Hop Sing get nice big breakfast cooking."

Alex ran to her grandpa. "Hey, Grandpa, did Father Christmas come?"

" He sure did sweetheart, look," said Ben as he pointed to the largest of all the stockings filled to the brim.

"Oh, now I reckon this must be mine," teased Hoss.

"No it ain't, and you knowed it."

Hoss laughed handed Alex her the stocking." Yep, I was jist joshin. Here ya go"

Alex pulled out an assortment of treasures. "A sling shot." she exclaimed.

Adam gave Joe a _thanks a lot look'_

"A bag of Christmas cookies shaped in the form of stars," smiled Alex.

Good thinking Hop sing.

"A wand and a ball," Alex looked confused for a moment and the jumped with joy when the ball suddenly popped open and became a bunch of flowers.

_Well done Hoss,_ thought Adam.

Alex gasped as she pulled the next item out. A doll, a porcelain doll dressed in a pretty purple satin dress.

Adam held his breath, he figured his pa had bought it for her. Alex didn't really play with dolls and being the tom boy that she was Adam feared she may say something about the doll and hurt his father's feelings. But he had nothing to fear.

"Oh grandpa, she is beautiful."

"I know you don't play with dolls Alexandra, but I thought she was kind of special."

"She is isn't she? She looks just like Momma."

"She does?"

"Yep."

"You're not just saying that?" asked a relieved Ben.

"No Grandpa." Alex then pulled out the last of the stocking gifts. A rolled up piece of paper tied with a ribbon. She undid it and unwound the scroll. She stared at the drawing for a long time, then she walked over to her Grandfather and sat on his knee. "See, Grandpa, see she's just like momma."

Ben nodded to his granddaughter then looked up with pride at his eldest son. "It's a beautiful picture. She sure is a beautiful lady too."

"She is isn't she? Look Dad, look its momma." Alex took the drawing and handed it to her father. Isn't Santa the cleverest person in the world?"

Adam bent down and picked her up. "He sure is."

Alex wrapped her legs around his waist. "We can share this, Daddy. We can share this so we don't forget her."

"I can't forget her as long as I have you."

"Aww, Dad. I ain't her."

Adam didn't answer just pulled his child close and hugged her. He made a silent prayer of thanks as he absorbed the warm smiles of his family.

"Hey, you've got one more present," announced Adam.

"Where?"

"In the barn, come on."

"Come on, everybody."

Adam carried Alexandra to the barn. There in a stall was a small white Pony.

"Oh my, Is he mine? What's his name?"

"Leo. But you can change it if you like."

"No I like Leo. Hey did Santa bring him? How did he get him down the chimney?

"Well, no, Santa didn't bring Leo, but he told Leo's owner of a little girl that needed a pony," explained Adam.

'Ta ride ta school on my own."

"No, learn to ride first, then to ride to school with a grown up for a while. Leo's a quiet pony; he's old and helped lots of little girls and boys to ride."

"Oh dad, I love him." Alex wriggled out of her father's embrace and grabbed the pony around the neck and kissed him all over.

"Okay enough. We best get washed up and dressed ready for Hop Sings special Christmas breakfast."

'Amen ta that," cheered Hoss.

As they started walking back into the house, small snowflakes started to fall.

"Hey, it's snowing!" Alex ran into the middle of the yard and spun around. She stopped suddenly when something red caught her eye, she ran over to the corral fence, and picked up a pair of red britches lying next to a red coat that was hanging over the rail.

Holding the britches up, she peered through a rather large hole, scorched around its edges.

"OH NO DAD!"

The End.

Merry Christmas.

FN. "Silent Night" was translated into English in 1859.

"We three Kings of Orient are We" was written in 1857 by Rev. John Henry Hopkins.


End file.
